


Aurora Borealis

by Pinky_Pickle



Series: Arnold, the Farmer Boy: A Collection of Stories from Pelican Town and Beyond [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Aurora Borealis, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Established Relationship, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Wholesome, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinky_Pickle/pseuds/Pinky_Pickle
Summary: It is Harvey’s birthday, and a sweet yet elusive farmer decides to bring him somewhere special to celebrate. In a moment of introspection, Harvey looks back on his single life, how he survived being alone for more than five years, and how a stranger was able to weave his way into his heart.
Relationships: Harvey/Male Player (Stardew Valley)
Series: Arnold, the Farmer Boy: A Collection of Stories from Pelican Town and Beyond [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146761
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Aurora Borealis

The winter was calm this year. There was no news of a blizzard coming any time sooner and the chances of a natural disaster were slim. For Harvey, it was perfect for his birthday. 

There were times when he regretted being born during the chilliest time of the year. It always meant that his birthday had to be celebrated indoors. It was fine when he was still living with his family and when he stayed in medical school. But when he started working, his closeness with his family and friends drifted away. 

When he moved to Pelican Town a couple of years ago, he stopped celebrating his birthday and just treated it as any ordinary day. The only difference was that he let himself indulge at night and drank an extra bottle of wine. Other than that, it was just a day to remind him that he was not getting any younger.

But this year was different.

It was eight in the evening. Normally, he would be all snuggled up in his apartment with a glass (or five) of wine and a good book to read until his eyes were strained. Instead, he was bundled up in two coats and a wool scarf while he was being dragged through Cindersap Forest by a man who was a decade younger than him.

“You will love this, sweetie,” the man said as he tugged harder. They were running through the snow. While it was not as thick as previous years, it was still tougher to move in comparison to other seasons. “I promise this is all worth it.”

Harvey believed in Arnold. They had been dating for more than two months already. It all started during fall when things were slower than usual in the clinic. Harvey was sitting behind his desk when Arnold arrived. Arnold had been visiting him from the start of spring. He always noticed just how consistent the farmer was in giving gifts to him, from a cup of joe to a nice big jar of pickles. It was nice and it meant the whole world to him, but he knew Arnold was just that generous since he also gave Maru and other townsfolk something. But for some reason, he always came to see him first thing, every day. He tried not to think about it too much. He tried to think he was just an openhanded extrovert who wanted to befriend the whole town. So today, he expected another mug of coffee or maybe some slick truffle oil.

Instead, Arnold gave him a bouquet.

“Hang on,” Arnold led Harvey to the base of the cliff. “You look a little tired. Here, I packed some coffee to give you a boost of energy.”

Arnold pulled out a thermos from his backpack. He poured Harvey a cup of hot, steaming coffee into the thermos’ cup.

Harvey took the cup from his partner’s hands. He could not help but compare the dark brown coffee to Arnold. The coffee was as smooth as the farmer. Arnold’s moreno skin was matched with a set of short, jet black hair and a pair of hazel eyes. He was around three inches shorter than Harvey, but his body was wiry (thanks to all the manual labor that he had been doing.) He was just as bundled up as he was, coat and everything. He also had a pair of pink earmuffs, a gift he received from Evelyn when he helped her clean out some stuff. Pink did suit him well.

“Why did you even bring me out here, honey?” The weather was so cold that it was making tiny clouds as the two spoke. “I doubt you just want us to have coffee in the middle of the forest.”

“Nope!” Arnold had a wide smile on his face, something that Harvey had become fond of. “I have something better. I found this out while channel surfing. If I’m not wrong, it should start- OH! In ten minutes! Come on!”

Arnold gripped on Harvey’s arm again and pulled him into another sprint. Harvey wasn’t the type of guy to go out late at night. He never did that back in Zuzu City and certainly not in Pelican Town. He spent most of his night in solitude inside his room and his thoughts. It was peculiar that he was able to survive isolation for such a long time. He was no hermit, like Linus, although he just never found himself having the guts to talk to a large crowd of people with no reason other than to socialize. The most socialization that he had done were annual check-ups, joining the town’s festivities, and the occasional trips to the Stardrop saloon to buy dinner.

And yet here he was, running through the snow with the man of his dream. They climbed higher and higher until they were at the edge of the cliff. Harvey thought he would lose his breath, but he soon realized it was not from running uphill.

His eyes sparkled as a thousand colored lights shone over the horizon. Goosebumps ran down from his neck to his feet as the winter sky glowed from an array of greens and magentas. Meanwhile, Arnold's smile was ear-to-ear. The farmer mustered, “This is so beautiful.” He took the words right out of Harvey’s mouth.

Arnold looked at Harvey. The doctor’s face was redder than a strawberry. It was clear to him that the doctor had not seen a lot in life. Not that it was a bad thing. It just made him think of what else the doctor was missing. From the stories Harvey was telling him, the doctor’s life only revolved around home, work, and festivals. It was like his life was a revolving door that never seemed to stop.

Harvey’s eyes met with Arnold. The farmer looked gorgeous under the northern lights. His skin was glossed with a barrage of hue. His eyes were twinkling like little stars. It was a sight to behold and he could never answer how, in a thousand years, he ended up with the most gorgeous man he had ever laid eyes on. But he guessed it was one of life’s mysteries. He doubted he would get any clear answers to the farmer’s psyche even if he asked a thousand questions. The only thing he could answer was his.

Arnold was adorable. That was the first thing that came into his mind when he saw him inside the clinic. And the thought never left. No amount of pushing, drowning, and drinking could stop his heart from yearning for the kind, upbeat, and handsome farmer. He guessed that Arnold was an image of a man he could have been. Happy and so full of youthful energy. He was so engrossed in his studies and work that he forgot to take care of himself and now he had nothing but wrinkles.

But rather than being envious, he became infatuated.

Maybe this was a second chance for him. A second chance in enjoying life. He never enjoyed his bachelor life like the youngsters in town, so might as well live vicariously by Arnold. And with that, he promised to love the man that showed him that he was never too old to love. Everything about Arnold made him feel younger, needed. Loved. And he wondered if Arnold felt the same.

And his wondering was answered with a kiss on the lips. It was short, maybe too short, but it was enough, both for him and Arnold. The lights were still dancing across the dark sky but their eyes were glued to one another.

“Happy birthday, Harvey,” Arnold pulled Harvey into an embrace. The doctor wrapped his arms around the smaller man, reciprocating his affection.

“Thank you, Arnold,” he replied with a softer voice. “For the first time in years, I actually feel like I am home.”

Arnold walked Harvey home. The sky had decided to let some snowfall as the two made their way back to the clinic. A good night kiss later, Harvey was once again in his apartment. But the lonely atmosphere was nowhere near him anymore. Instead, the warmth of Arnold’s kiss and embrace never left him, and it only got stronger when he lied down underneath his warm comforter.

Harvey looked up and watched the ceiling aimlessly. He had a warm, cozy feeling nestling in his guts that no wine could ever give. His smile was small but heartfelt. His hands rested behind his head and propped him up a bit. He replayed the cherished memories in his mind over and over. His hands, his smile, his voice. Arnold. And he was his everything.

Harvey fell into a nice slumber for the first time in years. His mind drifted and slowly faded into nothing. The last thing he remembered was the tender kiss Arnold left on his soft lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> This is my first fanfiction, so I hope it's alright. I have more plans in the future for these two lovers. I especially want to explore Arnold a lot more. If you are curious, Arnold is actually my farmer in my main gameplay. And yes, he is married to Harvey.
> 
> Anyways, feel free to comment and even leave a kudos. Until then, happy reading!


End file.
